Don't Call Me Princess
by Dalilah321
Summary: With unfinished business, Aurora comes back to her home city Los Angeles reminded of it's constant racist division. Elves run all, Orcs scrape just to survive the streets and well, humans just watch laughing. Stuck between it all, Aurora can't let anyone know who she truly is. Especially the extremely handsome elf that has caught her eye.
1. Welcome Back Interrogation

Electric blue eyes remained unwavered. Strong and intense like the lock in his jaw. A calm and collective aura coils around this beautiful man. All the sinful things she could ever could conjure up soon clouded her mind. At this moment, all she could think about was how overrated human men were. She could spot him in the shadows. He was everything they could never be. Intense and graceful while wearing a dangerous mask all at the same time. She knew he was dangerous. He seemed like the type to never laugh, never smile, or to even crack a joke. She bet he was into more cracking skulls. Part of the line of work would be a good assumption. Still, with all she conjured from just a ten second look she knew she couldn't tell him anything. The feds were the least of her problems. When hearing about Leilah's death, she thought it safe to come back to L.A. for now.

"Aurora Lamont. You have a clean record with nice enough apartment close to the elven district." The tone was gruff and tired. Almost like a systematic reboot that had one to many coffees. "Not so long ago you picked up and left everything in New York for a security job in L.A. What's the reason for coming back?" A big man stepped out into the light putting both his hands on the table.

"I mean, since you know so much about me already I was hoping you could tell me." Aurora spoke no part of her face changing. Kandomere stayed silent glaring from him dark corner. He looked at the way she sat confidently on the seat almost as if she was in control. She seemed very guarded seeming to detach herself from the situation. He also seemed to notify the way her jet black hair lightly curled almost touching her elbow. He read on her file of being raised by human parents but that didn't seem to have any effect on her. He couldn't lie, that she held that very ethereal beauty all elves held. She naturally glowed without powdering her face and no flashy jewelry on. Just a necklace adorned with a leather strap and a large claw.

"We know about your past associations with the Inferni. Did you not think coming back here would raise some interest?" Montehugh seemed relentless in his questioning. The elven man hadn't moved a muscle and that made her slightly intimidated. She didn't understand his reason for being in the room if he wasn't going speak. Aurora stayed quiet fidgeting with her jacket sleeves.

"Ms. Lamont, I would prefer if you make this easier for us in answering our questions." Montehugh grew impatient not wanting to use force to get his way.

"You know I can't." Montehugh stood up taking a few steps around the table I was handcuffed to.

The elf she had described earlier took slow calculative steps towards her. Slow and meticulous he got close and leaned against the table on her side. He stared down making Aurora quickly look away from his rather fierce gaze.

"And why is that?" He spoke that with an unfaltering will, like he had said a million times before.

"I think you know exactly why. You think you guys are the only ones looking for me? It would be better if you just let me go."

"No can not hurt you here."

"And can you make that promise? You know exactly what the Inferni is capable of. Are you really capable of testing that?" Aurora soon challenged his gaze and saw his face hadn't changed. Only thing that changed we're the cards they held, and seeing who would pull which one first. Montehugh could sense his boss trying to pull what he called his little party tricks but Aurora seemed quite strong in not revealing anything only out of fear.

"I am capable of getting anything I want. What you call tests, I call games." Aurora couldn't control it, but she suddenly grew wet from his response. It was raw but held by a tight unbreakable leash. She bet he was the controlling type.

"Kandomere and I, deal with organizations like this. If you help us, we'll help you." Aurora puffed a black strand of hair from her eye. She looked at the elf Kandomere she was constantly admiring. His eyes glinted with a scent of persuasion. Only for a second before his original searing sapphire gems continued to burn straight through Aurora.

She was afraid, which she had every right to be. Running from a past entwined with Inferni is almost impossible. Like trying to cover the sun with your thumb.

Time passed in which Aurora decided to sit quietly choosing a part of the one sided dark window to stare at. Montehugh crossed his arms sighing at Aurora's stubbornness. Knowing people would rather die than give up anything on the Inferni was hard.

"Look, just give us something. A name of a place, a person, anything at all and we'll let you go. Staying quiet furthers suspicion." Aurora looked at Montehugh before looking at her hands bound together by handcuffs. She found such things a bit amusing since being elf meant she could snap through them with some applied force.

'Should've used something stronger.' she thought peering at Kandomere for a quick second to see him still burning holes into her.

Maybe if she said one thing, it wouldn't hurt. She could never let them know who she is, or was for that matter. She sighed not believing it had come to this.

"From what I've heard, don't quote me..." she started looking straight at Montehugh. "Since Leilah's death, the Inferni have been scrambling around looking for a new heir in L.A. Trust me, whoever's next is someone worse. Hell-bent on vengeance. Those cop heroes need to watch their backs," she spoke looking up Kandomere finally. "And so do you."

He kept a neutral look as Montehugh coughed taking a sip of water from the table. "Can I go home now?" Kandomere took out the keys unlocking Aurora's handcuffs. As their hands touched she couldn't help her cheeks from burning. It was small, but she felt almost electricity from the quick contact. She cleared her throat standing up. Rubbing her wrists quickly, they escorted her out the room down the hall of the police station. She saw an two men stop their sudden laughter as they stared her down. It then hit her it was those cop heroes she saw on the new a couple months ago.

The Orc looked wary but behind that had an innocent aura swimmed in his eyes. Tooth filed down just like she heard about and pretty well partner tall and fit, had a more deadly look. No seconds chances type of man. They left her outside where felt better. Fresh air and a cool breeze.

"We'll call you if anything else seems to pop up. Until then, be careful. L.A. isn't as safe as it used to be." She nodded at Montehugh taking one more look at Kandomere before turning and heading for her car.

Montehugh spotted Kandomere watching Aurora a second longer that he should've leaving the station.

"Something catch your eye?" He heard Montehugh chuckle as Kandomere glared at him. "Surprised you actually let her go boss. She could be a great asset."

"If we keep her here, she won't tell us anything. She'll tell us in time. For now, we need to find that new heir she spoke about. I think I might have an idea who that might be."

Aurora threw her keys on the counter laying on her counter. She thought that maybe after a couple years away from this city would cause them to not really be worried about her. Especially that one elf Kandomere. She remembered him when she was younger. He was dead set on finding Leilah. Always led to dead ends. Her mind betrayed at that moment. Kandomere had grown into something more handsome than when she last saw him. The very fervent stare and his clean cut clothing. Shining pendent of his people still wrapped around his neck. As she grew older and living in New York, things truly changed for Aurora.

Living in the city that never sleeps was so much different. Everything made more sense. There was no Orcs or humans, there were just people and the elves. They were so much more understanding in not believing in division but in unity. Of course there were still a few people who felt different still, but that didn't matter. She would be lying if she said she didn't love it, but she had unfinished business here before she went back.

Tikka soon flooded her head. She wondered where she was now. Not dead hopefully.

Aurora's heart sank at the thought feeling partly at fault for not being there for her. Though her departure was more likely forced, she still recalled when she begged her to come to New York. A new city they could easily blend in. Tikka was still caught in Leilah's delusions at that time and nothing could be done.

Sighing Aurora threw herself on her couch lazily leaning over to the little table to take a sip of some left over scotch. Much to her dismay, it was empty causing her to groan in displeasure. She was too tired to go across the street and get another bottle. Her phone rang and she looked at the contact. It was from her agency making her quick to pick up.

"Aurora, we have another client. It's a quick gig just for tonight. I'll send you the details. Don't be late" She snorted walking into her kitchen grabbing a nutri- grain bar from the top of her microwave.

"Jason, can you do we this one solid and tell this rich dick that I'm busy." She heard laughter before it suddenly grew silent.

"You know you're his favorite. Now, you should really get off your ass and get busy before I tell boss about your little talk with the Feds." Aurora almost choked looking at the phone putting it on speaker.

"How do you know about that?"

"That's my job princess. Now go ahead and this done." Aurora glared at her phone ready to go in before call ended.

"Stupid fucker," she grumbled before getting ready for tonight.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I have this story also written on Wattpad but it's way far ahead XD and I'll be updating there first. If you don't wanna wait you can go on there and check it out. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Meeting With Old Friends

Days had passed, and Aurora was surprised she had not received any calls from those federal agents who questioned her. Especially since her mind hadn't grown distant from the elf that had questioned her. More like Montehugh but Kandomere had left a lasting impression.

"Kandomere," she whispered spotting her phone on the couch. She knew that even thinking of him was futile. He was a elf of high status by presentation of just what he wore. He would never look at her as she could look at him.

It almost pained Aurora sometimes. Knowing that she could never be with someone who saw her as an equal. She quickly shook her head wiping the thoughts from her mind. Grabbing her phone she noticed two missed calls titled unknown.

She had just recently come back into the city and people apparently could not have waited for her arrival. No matter to her, she had an old friend to catch up with. Heading out her apartment, she walked down two flights leading her to the front door of her building. Opening it, she was basked with L.A.'s warm air. It was something she had missed. In New York it was either freezing, or unbearably hot. Could never be an in between.

Unlocking her car she walked to the drivers side starting it and waiting for it warm up. While she sat looking at her window her phone rang and she quickly picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey Aurora. Great time with your last client. He gave a very... generous bonus to you for your work. What are you gonna do with the money?" Aurora rolled her eyes remembering that night. She was already pissed at the interrogation that had happened earlier and one human got too close which sent him flying to the other side of the club. She could even specifically remembering the elf bartender sending insults her way for the mess. Luckily her client is way too into her for his own good and offered to pay the damages.

"Ah, I don't know. I could just unlock the elven in me and start shopping until there is nothing left, but I'll leave that to the soulless."

"Ouch to the elves out there. They would so take pride in that comment. Well, the first half."

"I don't give a damn what half they like as long at they stay out of my way. Text me details of our next client. I need to go James."

"Alright, see you."

Aurora hung up as she started driving down the street. Nothing has really changed and as far as she knew, the orc territories have been untouched which was great to hear because she didn't want to incite any beef just for driving over a piece of dirt.

Aurora parked her car right next to her favorite graffiti in all of L.A. She remembered seeing it for the first time as a kid staring at it not understanding it's meaning. Why people were so angry at each other when they were all the same. Just lost and looking for hope.

Fogteeth territory if she could vaguely recall. Entering the gated area she was immediately sent looks by nearby orcs in her vicinity. They looked warily at her and she kept quick footing trying to avoid any confrontation. Soon enough she saw that huge dark church she remembered oh so vividly. Unluckily, it was guarded by about five huge orcs. Warrior type with at least a six foot build and an unreasonable attitude. She had to try anyway.

"Hey elf. I think you might've lost your way. The way back to the city is that way." They pointed at the skyline and Aurora rolled her eyes at the remark.

"I'm here to see an old friend of mine Dorghu. I see he has new lackey's, so you guys won't know me." They looked at each other faces scrunched in confusion.

"Dorghu isn't expecting any visitors today lady. I say it's best you keep it moving before you regret it." Aurora raised an eyebrow laughing at the orcs taking a step closer to the group.

"I think it'd be best if you step out my way," she smirked pausing. "Or you're gonna tell Dorghu that a little elf named Aurora broke your fucking arm." The main one roared in anger ready to attack until a voice boomed across the front of the church.

"What is the problem Zeal?" A large orc almost seven feet stood at the top step wearing a leather jacket with dark jeans with a contorted look on his face covered with anger. Soon that anger turned into wide eyes filled with surprise.

"Some elf filth is asking for you. Says she's an old friend." Aurora looked up at him arms crossed and a soft smile fell on her lips.

"Let her through." They reluctantly parted letting Aurora through. She followed Dorghu into the church and saw everything was the same. The tree covered with lights, orcs stationed in corners with weapons, and even one orc covered in ritual garb praying near the tree. That same endless pit lay menacingly in front of a throne.

"So, the princess has finally come back to reclaim her kingdom. Or, has she finally come to apologize just for leaving any never saying good bye?" Dorghu laughed angrily his fake smile hurting his face.

"Dorghu-"

"No, maybe she's finally going to tell me what ran her out this city like nothing I've ever seen. No, lemme guess," he clapped his hands together leaning back against his throne.

"She comes back because she needs something. Aurora, you were one of my first friends in L.A. You believed in my like no one else would. You built this with me... and then, you just decide to leave."

"Dorghu-"

"No let me finish! Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Because you love me and you'd never let anything happen to me. Now, if you're done I'd like to catch up and apologize for leaving. I could just leave and act like everything we've been through meant nothing." Dorghu looked angry placing his hand near his mouth leaning back in his chair. "I'm sorry I had to leave okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I never kept in contact and I'm sorry that I left to this by yourself." Aurora looked around and back at Dorghu. "You seem to be doing fine just by yourself. You never needed me." She walked up to him pulling on his hand up to his feet. "Now King to princess, can we actually talk like friends?"

Dorghu looked thoughtfully into her eyes and flung his arms around Aurora squeezing tightly cause her to gasp. "I've really missed you. Now let's talk." She smiled widely and thats where she told him everything.

"Well, shit." Dorghu didn't know what to say. It was much to take in and unbearingly a large burden for his friend.

"Do you understand? Leilah made me into this. If the feds find out who I am, they'll kill me." Dorghu looked down hands against his chest pondering in thought.

"This prophecy shit is really happening Aurora. If I were the feds, I'd kill you. If I were I were the Inferni-"

"Yeah Dorghu I get it. I'm fucked any way I go. I was thinking of contacting the Shield of Light. They might be the only ones who can help me, but the feds are watching my every move. Inferni are currently dispersed and broken. There are loose ends that need tying up and staying in New York was only going to get my family included in this mess. They don't need to be in occult psychotic elf business." They both laughed warming the room only for a bit. Aurora's phone went off at the moment causing her to sigh in annoyance. It said unknown caller making her pick up quickly.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"This is Kandomere. We had a chance to talk a couple of days ago if I do recall. We got some results on your information. I'd like to thank you for your cooperation." Aurora laid a hand on her hip biting her lip. She couldn't believe it. He had been the one calling her. So many things to say flooded to her mind and her mouth felt dry. Something did spit out though.

"Cool." Aurora mentally smacked herself realizing how stupid of a reply that was. "I mean yeah that's great. I would rather just not be involved is all."

"I was wondering if there was anything else you would like to let slip out in, discretion." Aurora really didn't want to letting Inferni know that someone was leaking information to them. She wanted to stay incognito as long as possible.

"I'm not sure-"

"Listen, it's fine. You don't have to let me know anything else. If you do change you're mind you have my number now. Know that I'm not you're enemy."

"Okay. Thank you." Aurora hung up. Putting the phone to her lips. Aurora was always doubtful. This was too good to be true. He wanted her to text him? For business purposes of course but still. She felt like he was playing some sort of game.

"Who was that?" Dorghu questioned making Aurora quickly turn around.

"No one important. Now, will you help me or not?" Dorghu walked up to her placed his fist on his chest hitting hit harshly.

"What do you need?"


	3. An Apartment In Flames

"No, thank you sir." Aurora spoke taking all her energy to pull a smile.

"The pleasure was all mine." Her client gave a nasty smirk that sent chills down her spine.

Of course another client who had no trouble looking more at her chest than her face. It didn't help that the dress she wore at the moment showed a considerable amount of cleavage. Departing from each other, she entered her car sighing in exhaustion. It had been a long day and acting dimwitted in front of rich entitled elves wasn't really in her line of expertise.

Starting up the ignition, she rolled out turning on the radio. It was playing a favorite song on hers.

"Cocaine on the table, liquor pourin', don't give a damn. Dude, your girlfriend is a groupie, she just tryna get in. Sayin', "I'm with the band. Ayy, ayy, now she actin' outta pocket. Tryna grab up from my pants. Hundred bitches in my trailer say they ain't got a man, and they all brought a friend." Soon enough she was picking up her heels with her right hand slamming the door close. Walking into the elevator she looked at her phone seeing a texts she received from James.

James- Nice job tonight. Boss wants a meeting tomorrow

Entering her apartment, she threw her shoes in the entry hallway. Eventually, her mind fell to the same elf. She thought it better to just forget about him. She looked at her contacts find his name. Her fingered hovered his number causing her to close her eyes and sigh.

Suddenly she felt something wrap around her neck. She shrieked in shock as a wire tightened around her neck. Her phone flung across the room as she ran back into the door to shake her attacker. As the wire loosened around her neck, she grabbed the hand attached to it pulling it over her shoulder. Quickly, she kicked the down attacker sending her flying to the wall next to her bed room door.

She sped walked grabbing the person by the neck turning on the light. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Lyra-" she whispered as the elf back handed her into the couch. Aurora swiftly stood back up meeting Lyra's gaze. Aurora analyzed her. Her eyes still a stormy grey and pink hair vibrant with purple tips. She wore the same traditional outfit that an assassin of the Inferni would wear. That's when it hit her. She was here to kill her.

"Nice to see you again Aurora. I can see you haven't changed a bit. Still as fiery as ever."

* * *

"A coordinated strike team boss. They won't see it coming." Kandomere looked at the plans Montehugh laid out to him. A huge risk that could let Inferni know they're onto them. Leilah was dead, but he was still in charge of cleaning up her mess.

"Are you sure they'll be there?"

"It's all we got." Kandomere continued to scrutinize the plans. The sound of his phone vibrating interrupted his thoughts. He took out his phone to see Aurora's contact name.

"Who is is?" Montehugh questioned standing up crossing his arms.

"Our remaining intel." He picked up the phone speaking. "Hello." There was silence until he heard rustling and loud bangs in the background. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he heard voices in the background.

"Nice to see you again Aurora. I can see you haven't changed a bit. Still as fiery as ever." Kandomere's nerves stood on end feeling there was something wrong with this situation.

"Montehugh. Do you remember Ms. Lamonts address?" Montehugh look in confusion grabbing his jacket as they walked out the office.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?"

"Just get us there with back up now," Kandomere growled leaving his phone on. He was not going to lose his only asset this soon.

* * *

"Well, that's what happens when someone tries to choke me out in my own home."  
Lyra laughed pulling out a knife from her jacket. It protruded from between her fingers pointed right at Aurora.

"I thought I'd never see you again. It almost broke my heart. The people miss their princess."

"Lyra, you know why I left. You don't have to do this."

"I don't bargain with traitors." Lyra lunged at Aurora swiping her knife at her. Aurora rapidly dodged them twisting Lyra's arm causing her to drop the knife. Aurora slammed her against the wall disorienting Lyra. Kicking the knife away, she slammed her on the ground holding her down by her wrists.

"Please Lyra," Aurora begged. "We grew up together. I know who you are. Don't make me do this." Tears flooded her eyes causing

Lyra to look at her. She looked into Aurora's eyes seeing undoubtedly the same girl from when they were little. Just not willing to go the extra mile anymore.

"You know I can't go back. They want you dead. If I don't do it, she will."

"She? Do you mean-" suddenly Aurora's head met the wall knocking her unconscious allowing Lyra to stand up. Walking to her knife, she picked it up looking at her old friend unconscious on the floor. She huffed grabbing oil from her jacket pocket spreading it through her house. Taking out a lighter, she threw it closing the front door behind her.

* * *

Kandomere exited his car watching as the apartment building went up in flames. Families ran outside hugging each other for comfort.

"What in the hell," Montehugh spoke as Kandomere walked into the building. He ran up the stair finding her apartment number. Coughing could be heard from behind the door. The walls beside in were already blackening from the heat and flames. He kicked the door down to find Aurora dazed on the ground coughing harshly. Flames starting coming close to dividing them as he crouched down near her.

"Are you okay?" Aurora looked up at him breathing heavily.

"Kandomere," she breathed out before passing out. He grabbed her noticing blood running down the side of her face. Pulling her knees over his right arm, his left arm was left to hold onto her waist running down the stairs. As he exited the building, it erupted in flames thanking Kandomere he left when he did.

"Hey," he called out to the paramedics. "She needs air." He walked behind an ambulance as they took out an ventilator placing it over her mouth and nose. Kandomere looked at her waiting for her to wake.

"Boss, is she okay?" Montehugh walked up to the group. Kandomere didn't answer still waiting. Soon enough, her coughs sounded loudly making Kandomere sigh in relief. Her eyes opened as she grabbed on the closest thing to her which happened to be his shirt.

"She is now." Kandomere and Aurora looked at each other. He could see the solace in her eyes. In the this, he finally noticed what she was wearing. Her dressed dipped low enough for him to purposely avert his eyes back up to her face. The EMT men passes him a blanket as he wrapped it around her making sure it covered up everything. She shivered at the contact of his hands.

"Take care of her." He stood up laying her my the steps of the ambulance.  
Kandomere looked over at Montehugh to see him sporting the biggest smirk in all of his years working with him. Kandomere rose and eyebrow at him.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing Boss. I'll go see if there is any witnesses. You take your time with our 'assest'."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. The Partial Truth

**Italicized dialogue means it's being spoken in Elven.**

Aurora laid on the hospital bed exhausted and torn. She had the fiercest headache known to man. Meeting Lyra again stirred up old unwanted memories. Everything she ever regretted doing and more, but was also glad Kandomere had risked his life to save her. She figured it had to do with what she knew which brought down her mood again.

The sound of the door opening interrupted her thoughts. Kandomere walked in both his hands in his pocket. He took out his right hand and placed it on the railing of her hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" His voice startled her because she used to the overly intimidating, deadpan tone. It sounded it bit more soft and soothing like the sheets she was laying in, which reminded her. She quickly scanned the room to see more it elegantly designed than other hospital rooms.

"I'm fine, but I would have rather you've brought me to a human hospital. At least I can afford the costs there."

"Don't worry. It's taken care of. If you're up for it, I'd like to ask why I had to drag your lifeless body out of a burning apartment building." She thought she had escaped it, but she smiled softly at his condescending attitude that he brought back.

"You know I'm one for dramatics," she spoke trying to sit up but spikes of pain grew in her back causing her to softly seethe her teeth. Kandomere quickly came to her aid laying his hand on her back.

"You need to relax."

Aurora sighed laying back down on her bed.

"Ya know, the more I tell you the more dangerous it'll become for us." She looked at his eyes. Hers were glossy from irritation while his still were dark with intent. "I don't care about me. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt. I need to set things right."

"Nothing is going to happen to me and nothing is going to happen to you."

"Do you not get it? The Inferni aren't cautious anymore!" She yelled.

She was frustrated and in pain. The blankets that covered her were now a crumpling mess in her hands. Her hands were wrapped seeping with blood from where she assumed they were split from hitting Lyra.

Kandomere steadily laid two fingers turning her face towards his. They were filled with an unmeasured amount of determination and something else she couldn't really decifer.

"Understand I am not gonna give up."

Aurora didn't know but she wasn't the only one staring intensely. He looked at her mossy green eyes as they glowed. They reminded him of the fields he used to play on with his mother and father when he was young. They would take vacations and he would pick the place with the most trees. Comforting her was the best thing he could do for her at the moment.

She pulled away with a reddened face.

"I was attacked by an Inferni assassin named Lyra. She was someone I knew long ago. Someone I once considered a friend." Kandomere crossed listening intently. "And I think she told me who is next in line to run the Inferni. That's why they want me dead."

"They tried to kill you because you knew the next successor?"

"She isn't the next rightful successor though." Kandomere looked intently at Aurora before realization hit him. His eyes widened and his hands dropped to his sides.

Aurora was keep a tiny part from his. She would only have to tell him as a last resort.

"I'm the heir to the Inferni."

It grew deathly quiet as she sneaked a peek at him from under her messy hair. Then chuckling could be heard as Montehugh walked into the room.

"I don't know if I walked in on the wrong time and need to clean my ears, but you just said you were the heir to the Inferni. You? A young elf who's job is to go around protecting rich assholes. No, it doesn't add up." Aurora grew confused not knowing if Montehugh eavesdropped long enough to hear all of the conversation. He heard enough for her though.

"Its the truth! Why do you think they want me dead?"

"Because you grew a conscious a figured out summoning the Dark Lord is a stupid idea."

"Of course asshat, but that's not the only reason." Aurora looked back down at her hands before looking back at the two. "You can't tell anyone."

Montehugh went to open his mouth again before the sound of heels clicking entered the room.

"Is it alright if I crash this little party?" Every head in the room turned towards the door. A women tall and lean paced herself steadily towards the trio. Hair to her elbows straight and platinum blonde. Her face as pale as the moon. Eyes a sterling blue. She looked like any other high class elf.

The two agents looked at each other. Kandomere stared into Aurora's eyes slightly nodding turning to the elf.

"Special agent Camille. Nice to see you again, Kandomere." Camille smirked at Kandomere winking. Walking closer to Aurora, she spoke. "I'd never think you'd run into a burning building for such," she went to touch Aurora's hair but Aurora gave a look that could slay the gods. "A little thing."

Aurora's face remained unfazed by the comment. The more the feds were involved, it gave her a reason to stay silent.

"What are you doing here Camille?" Kandomere almost spat out her name making Camille smile.

"An ex-inferni extremist shows her face back in my city a week after Leilah's death. Then, coincidentally Inferni are spotted in the area where Ms. Lamont lives a week and a half later. Now, she resides in an elven hospital after her apartment building is set a flame." She crosses her arms with now a serious face. "Now boys, tell me you got something for me or I'm taking that elf into custody."

Kandomere slowly stepped up to Camille looking down at her. Icy blue intense eyes burn into her iris making her feel uncomfortable.

"She belongs to me. You can go tell your boss that if he wants her, he can set an appointment for a meeting. And if I accepted that meeting, I would lean back on my chair... And tell him to kiss my ass."

Aurora was astonished, and she couldn't hold in the laughter the burst from her mouth. Montehugh wanted so badly to join her but just coughed harshly trying to keep a serious face.

"I'm sorry. Continue." Aurora bit her lip looking down at the sheets.

Camille nodded pulling the world's largest fake smile looking towards Aurora.

 _"I will be watching you elf filth. I can smell human on you."_

 _"Human smells better than that grandma perfume you're bathed in."_ Camille looked at the trio again before exiting the room.

"Her being here is dangerous boss. She could ruin our whole operation. How are we gonna approach this?" Kandomere looked down at the ground contemplating Montehugh's words.

"We need her."

Aurora looked at Kandomere bewildered by his words.

"Me?"

"Yes. You're the only thing have keeping me from losing this case now. It's time for you to choose your side. Me or her."

 **Hey guys! Sorry I took awhile to update. I'm posting this story on several websites and it's just a lot lol.**


	5. Something Was Saved

"No."

"What do you mean no? I have to see if I can salvage some things." Aurora was burning with anger. How could he just tell her she couldn't go back to her home?

He continued to block her way with both hands in his pockets an intense glare adorning his eyes.

"Ah you think standing there with, very broad," Aurora jestingly touched his chest before biting her lip clearing her throat. "Hard chest will stop me from going?"

Kandomere rose an eyebrow a small smirk falling to his lips. He found her threatening quite adorable especially since she fell to his chin. A fiery little thing she is. He wondered what he was going to do with her when she got too out line.

Kandomere silently shook his head of those thoughts getting back to the task at hand.

"There is nothing you can do." Kandomere spoke almost harshly knowing it was wrong of him. Of course she would want to go back to her apartment.

"I'm sorry, but even with all the money in the world I can't buy back my family pictures and personal belongings. Now if your insensitive ass would move out of my way, we could speed up this process." As she was stepping out of the front doors of the hospital, Kandomere grabbed her arm.

"I will not allow you to put yourself in danger over little things like photos. You're under my protection and I don't need the damn princess of Inferni walking around like she wasn't just in an attempted assassination."

She gasped offended at his word play. She knows he purposely called her princess to get under her skin. She couldn't stand that word constantly being thrown at her at every turn.

"How dare you? First off, do not call me princess. You-"

"Alright alright you two. Aurora, we're doing this for your own good."

She crossed her arms looking down at the ground.

"What am I supposed to do? Besides my pretty vacant living situations, I also have a job which I most likely have to take a bit of time off from. Ya know, since your in need of my full attention."

Montehugh gave a side glance towards Kandomere when he started to chuckle softly. It looked somewhat genuine throwing her off. When he finishes, his body falls back to it's intense half again.

"Montehugh, make sure all the paper work is completed and the agents know she's with me. I'll call you with further details."

Kandomere's partner didn't question his boss's command looking between the two before heading further back into the hospital.

"Come."

Aurora didn't question him this time even though she wanted to just for fun.

When they made his way to his car, she took a second glance at the car.

"Something wrong?" She cleared her throat looking back up at him.

"Nothing." Kandomere decided not to press on the matter, _yet_.

The car ride was quiet at first as Aurora gazed out the window. Elf town was beautiful. She couldn't deny it. The streets cleaned and everything glowed. The buildings, the cars, even the elves getting out of the cars.

Lamborghini's must be a regular here because there was at least one every few cars.

Aurora couldn't imagine having lived this type of life. She didn't want to think she'd end up being like them. Self-centered, careless of anything outside of their wallets. She's seen enough outside the city to know she'd rather struggle all over again if it meant meeting all her friends.

"So when did you learn Övüsi?" Aurora looked over at Kandomere as he still stayed focus on the road. She didn't think small talk was his thing, so she just indulged him.

"Even though I was raised by human parents, they still wanted me to keep some of my heritage as they say. Being in the Inferni helped as well. Why? Was my pronunciation not good enough for you? A bit off the rocks?"

She shook her head looking back out the window.

"Actually, quite the opposite. I thought you spoke it very beautifully. Almost sounded ancient."

She pulling her eyes away from the window, she peered over at him. His eyes stayed on the road but she knew he was looking at her studying her. A blush crept to her cheeks burning brightly.

 _"Thank you."_

This caused him to finally look her way. The way the sun gave her an exquisite glow. Not one single crease on her skin made him want to reach out a touch her. He refrained for obvious reasons. He assumed she most likely attack him in vengeance.

"We're here." She didn't notice where they were going at all until she opened the door seeing the burned apartment building.

"You brought me?" She smiled thankfully as he rolled his eyes looking down at his shoes.

"Let's just hurry." He walked ahead showing the fire department his badge allowing them access. When they got to the second floor her apartment didn't even have a wall. Most of the things were black and almost reduced to ash.

Aurora's throat got caught almost making it hard to breathe. She immediately sped to her room entering her closet. She sighed with relief as her kneeled down on the ground to open her safe. There it laid the cash she needed, a spare outfit, and her most trusted weapon.

Many lives were taken by the sword unfortunately. She still had some sort of sentimental attachment to it making it quite hard for them to part ways.

Sheathing back the weapon, she had the photos her family she picked up last. Kissing them she closed safe door exiting the apartment. Reminding herself that she needed to get new car keys made and call her boss after came swiftly to mind.

Kandomere did a double take as they walked back to his car.

"Is that a sword?"

"Yes sir. Now, could you open up the trunk please." Pressing a button on his keys, it opened while she went to throw her things in the back.

Kandomere went to close the back hands touching with Aurora's. She rapidly pulled away scurrying to the car door. Kandomere just fixed his jacket making his way to the car seat.

The car ride again was silent until Aurora spoke.

"So where will I be blessing my presence for the night?" He sighed keeping one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the side of his head.

"I have an additional apartment you could take while this is being sorted out. You'll stay there."

Aurora scoffed loudly. "Of course you do. Question, are you always this commanding?"

"Depends on who's asking. Stubborn people tend to need to the extra push." She laughed at his response earning a side smile from him. Suddenly clapping she turned to him.

"I think I've come to a conclusion."

"And what may that be?"

"That somewhere beneath all those expensive linen and polished gorget is someone who is sweeter than he let's on."

Kandomere glanced over at her but she was hidden underneath her hair. She was honestly full of surprises and he didn't know how to really respond to it effectively with out making it awkward.

"Most people would say that I'm more heartless than anything."

"Well you can be a dick," she chuckled looking at him seeing his smile fell. "But anyone can be a dick. So fuck them."

They shared a smile just enjoying each others company the rest of the way.

 **Hey guys! Övüsi apparently is the elven language in Bright and that seems pretty lit. I was thinking of some smut soon because I'm getting tired of their bickering and I'm writing it XD. Hope you enjoy!**


	6. Finding A Cure For Isolation

The apartment smelled of a cryptic vanilla encased jar of honey. Walls painted a cold graphite which reflected off the light emanating in soft waves hanging from the ceiling. There were several rooms and as Aurora ventured them, she thought she would get lost at some point.

Kandomere spoke about her not having to worry about paying anything. The most fortunate thing about being under his protection. She was too enthralled with the place to listen.

"How can I stay in touch with you?" Aurora needed a phone asap if she was going to tell her boss her current situation.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have everything covered." She was being to grow agitated at his very carefree attitude about taking care of her. She didn't want him wasting his money on her. Not that he didn't have enough of it already, but she hates feeling like a burden.

"Kandomere, I don't want you to worry about me." Arms crossed she took a step closer to him.

"You're telling me to not do my job." Taking this as cue to take a step towards her keeping his statuesque form.

"This," Aurora motioned towards the entirety of the apartment. "You could've just kept me in a cell until you need me. Why are you doing this?"

"I'd rather have you as someone I can trust than my prisoner." They stared at each other until a small smirk fell on Aurora's lips.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Kandomere rose an eyebrow. The stare down became intense with his eyes darkening with arousal. It took everything in his form not to take her in the closest room from them. He imagined hearing her moans as he fucked her into oblivion.

Aurora couldn't help it, but she bit her lower lip. Before she could blink, Kandomere had her against the wall hand around her neck. She yelped in surprise he turned over her neck. He could scent her want for him in tidal waves. Smelling her earned a small moan in return. Her eyes fluttered in response to the tightening of his grip around her neck.

The only thing that kept their bodies from touching was Aurora's two hands on his chest. The muscles on his chest were very much tense from the contact.

She desperately craved for his lips on her. To the point where she pushed against him in need.

He chuckled pressing harder on her neck. His eyes like were always like a wolf's, cold and deadly.

When they looked at her right now, it looked almost curious.

"Don't move unless I tell you to."

Aurora nodded her hand ready to let him do what he wanted.

Suddenly, a ringtone sounded from his pocket causing the two immediately dread reality.

Kandomere stepped away from Aurora while she was fixing herself up. He picked up the phone angrily ready to raise hell.

"This city better be burning to the fucking ground Montehugh."

Aurora chuckled in the corner causing him to give her a look.

While he dealt with his partner, decided in getting ready for a shower and going throwing some new clothes on. She's been wearing this tight dress for far too long.

After he finished, he looked at her softly.

"I have to go. Don't give me any reason to keep you locked in here." Aurora smirked standing up taking a step away from him subconsciously.

"Don't be gone to long and I won't be curious to see how that works." Eventually Kandomere left rather amused and the least to say, content. For the moment as least. Her very existence was pivotal now which made everything more complicated than it needed to be.

Aurora went into the bathroom accessing her surroundings. Porcelain sink and toilet, marble counter, and a lonely tub in the center. Looked like something straight of a movie.

Shedding off her clothes was difficult, however, once she stepped in she even shed her tense skin from all her stress. She tried her hardest to not think of anything with who she was, the Inferni, or even that elf who just gave one of his homes like it was nothing.

Aurora believed she saw right through that tough facade when she first heard him speak. He was naturally frightening and intense, but that didn't excuse the things he did for her.

 _He's just using you for the case._

Her mind couldn't help but throw that back into her thoughts.

She couldn't believe he would want to be with an elf like her. She couldn't give anything worthy like a better reputation or money. All she thought she could give was a headache.

Turning the water off she slipped into joggers, a simple t-shirt, and some running shoes.

"He thought he could keep me here," she whispered heading out into the brisk L.A. air.

"Sir my situation is very complicated right now. I'm sure you heard about what happened."

"Don't worry about it Aurora. Just let me know if you need anything."

Aurora had to walk several blocks just to slip of the elven district and find a pay phone. Luckily her boss understood what was going on to an extent and gave her the time she needed before she could come back to work.

Walking back to Kandomere's place, Aurora thought about everything that happened.

Lyra's attempted assassination, her apartment not even lasting a month, her reconciliation with Dorghu, and her small fostering feelings for elf who's been helping her.

She was surprised Lyra hadn't just killed her, then burn her apartment. The Inferni don't do well with failures. When they find out she still lives, they'll come for harsher than the last.

Eventually making her way back, she saw a package on the ground and a piece of paper on the door. She picked it up staying entering the apartment. She debated opening the package until she read it was for her.

Unfolding the cardboard, she saw an iPhone case with a mac book lying underneath. Opening the phone container, she tapped on the screen to see a message already sent to her.

555-6743: You never listen, do you?

Aurora smiled already knowing who it was. Aurora texted him back saying he shouldn't be surprised. She couldn't believe he got this for her. It was a bit too much.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for those who tried to read this part and it was acting like a fucking fart so I resubmitted. I gotcha! Hope you enjoy!  
**


End file.
